Angiogenesis is a complex biological process that favors the formation of new capillaries from pre-existing vasculature. It occurs in many physiological and pathological conditions and is controlled by the net balance between molecules having negative and positive regulatory activities. From the point of view of medical applications, cicatrisation many times involves angiogenesis in the reconstitution of damaged or otherwise affected regions requiring revascularization, e.g. diabetic feet injuries or injuries caused by accidents.
Various products intended to cicatrize by inducing angiogenesis are known, but up to now they are extremely expensive, such as growth factors derived from recombinant human platelets, such as mentioned by the U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,093.
Another aspect of the invention is the use of the protein of the invention in the formulation of products able to stimulate the formation of new blood vessels in the dermis (angiogenesis), improving local irrigation and, consequently, the perfusion of nutrients and oxygen to the skin, with stimulus to the production of collagen, elastic fibers and glycosaminoglycans, rejuvenation and/or retarding ageing of that skin, as well as eliminating or decreasing the formation or wrinkles, lines of expression and liver spots, in normal or aged skin.
With the formation of new capillaries along with the improvement of the blood irrigation, the angiogenesis makes the invention useful in bandages, prosthesis, medical, dermatological and cosmetic products, among others.